The invention relates to a wing frame for a window, a door, or the like, where at least the wing frame is composed of metal or plastics profiles which have a profiled guide channel at their guide channel surface which is open on one side, but undercut at both sides in transverse direction for the lengthwise taking up of a connecting rod. The connecting rod located in the guide channel can be coupled from its open side with an actuation gear assembly which displays a driving element, e.g., a pinion. The gear is supported in a housing. It is rotatingly operable by means of a control handle. Furthermore, the housing of the actuation gear assembly is braced from the open side of the guide channel at the metal or plastics profile and is mounted thereon by bolting. The control handle is engaged from the roomward face of the wing frame with a polygonal arbor, for example, a square or hexagonal arbor, by means of a hole in the metal or plastics profile in a correspondingly profiled dog recess of the driving element and held in engagement with it by means of bolting.
As shown in the German Pat. No. 1708168 it is known in the art to use a mounting of this type on windows, doors, or the like, which mounting consists at least of a connection rod and an actuation gear which likewise displays the features of the indicated type.
A disadvantage of the prior known mounting, however, is that its actuation gear must be mounted totally at the guide channel side of the wing of the window, the door, or the like, before the undercut, profiled guide channel for the connecting rod. This is because the connecting rod, in order to fulfill its intended task, must pass in the undercut profiled guide channel through a relatively long regulating distance (for example between 35 mm and 40 mm), and since the angle of rotation for the control handle of the actuation gear may amount at most to 180.degree., the necessary diameter of the pivotably drivable driving element requires a relatively large installation space for the actuation gear before the guide channel surface of the wing which contains the guide channel. The free space required for the installation of the know actuation gear assembly before the guide channel surface of the wing frame containing the guide channel amounts, even in the most favorable case, to at least 20 mm. Such a free space is not as a rule available on the currently customary design of the metal or plastics profiles.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide a window, a door, etc., or the like, of the initially described type wherein the associated connecting rod mounting (where the guide channel surface of the wing frame is equipped with an undercut, profiled guide channel) can be accommodated, for installation space for the actuation gear assembly of the connecting rod mounting, in such space as is readily available on the customary profile design. The free space required before the guide channel surface of the wing for the installation of the actuation gear assembly has a measure of about 10 mm or not greatly to exceed this measure in a direction parallel to the plane of the wing.